Zelashell
Zelashell (ツェラシェル) is a reoccurring non-playable character in Zill O'll. Depending on the scenario, he acts as a minor villain or ally during the protagonist's adventures. He returns for a similar role in the prequel. He is 24 years old at the start of Zill O'll. Role in Games Zelashell is the older brother to his twin sisters, Vailaila and Vialiali. He was raised within the Ministry and dispatched his targets with sorcery. Considered to be an expert mage of his craft, Zelashell was once heralded as the order's "Angel of Death". Sickened with the practices of the cult, he deserted the sect with his siblings. He became a bounty hunter to provide for them. He formed a three-man team with Xenetes and Sheelagh. They originally hunted for the "grandson of Balor", who Sheelagh suspected to be Areus. Once they were deterred from targeting the half-elf, they decided to hunt for the world's fabled Weapons of Darkness. Since their goals happened to coincide, the trio encountered Areus and Nemea's party several times throughout their journey. However, Zelashell's merriment for their travels ended when Sheelagh perished and Areus erased himself from existence. Zill O'll states that Zelashell treasured the anonymous swordsman (Areus in TRINITY), but the prequel retcons this to instead mean Sheelagh. Whatever the case, Zelashell suffered immensely and blamed himself for the loss of his beloved companion. He sought to once again seal the Sword of Nihil, a sword which grants immense power to the user but erases their entire existence from the mortal realm. To escape the pain of his comrade's death, he came in direct contact with the blade and forgot the person dear to him and fragments of his past. Subconsciously despising the hero worship for Nemea and using his connections with Xenetes, he found service under the Queen Consort. Posing as a traveling priest of Nortun, he routinely opposes the neighboring kingdoms with subterfuge and discretely hunts emerging monstrosities from the demon realm. Sometime before the start of Zill O'll, Zelashell encountered a vengeful Elfas, who blames the sorcerer as one of the people who caused his sister's death. On the pretense of granting the sorcerer's true wish, Elfas placed an unbreakable curse on Zelashell, which cripples and inflicts endless pain on the target (TRINITY implies this curse was cast on him after he deserted Dyneskal). Zelashell chooses to suffer in silence to avoid worrying his sisters. By the time the protagonist encounters him, his entire body is incapacitated and he has to constantly rely on magic to puppet himself for movement. As time passes, his sisters notice his odd behavior. If the protagonist visits them at Rostorl's pub, they ask to help their brother on their behalf. Should they accept, they can then befriend Zelashell during his nightly patrols in Rostorl. He notices the curse's effects weaken slightly in the protagonist's company, surmising that it may be due to the infinite soul inside of him/her. He gradually welcomes him/her as a friend. Yet an encounter with Elfas and Shali restores his memories of the Sword of Nihil, his past, and his departed comrade. He realizes the sword's seal is the only proof of his departed comrade's existence and seeks to protect the seal. As soon as his body is able, he eventually leaves Rostorl with his sisters. Should the protagonist choose to follow Zelashell and his siblings to the Island of Darkness, they will discover that Vashtar seeks to use it. He threatens to start an eternity of suffering and destruction once he obtains it. Despite the protagonist's efforts to stop him, the demon continues to reach for the Sword of Nihil. On his death throes and wanting to protect his loved ones, Zelashell breaks the seal on the sword himself and wields it to slay Vashtar in a single blow. As per the sword's power, Zelashell vanishes forever from reality and no one –not even his siblings– remembers him. Character Information Personality In his youth, Zelashell is a wise-cracking cynic. His scathing quips are without end and he beams with confidence in his own capabilities. He enjoys taking jabs at Sheelagh's intuition and flaunts his knowledge with pride. His arrogance remains with him five years later, but time has softened his aggressiveness towards others. He instead composes himself as an apathetic yet dutiful mage who rarely seeks to exert himself. Embarrassed by open sentimentality, Zelashell loathes confessing his true feelings aloud and is wistful with who he shares his endearment. He truly holds his friends close to his heart and is especially protective of his younger sisters. He nicknames them "Vai" (ヴァイ) and "Via" (ヴィア) respectively. His beloved companion's death haunts and traumatizes him as he matures. Even when placed under magical amnesia, he still vaguely remembers him/her instinctively as someone dear to him. The idea of experiencing the pain again led to his thanatophobia. He hesitates to use his powers to their true capabilities and fears his death will cause his loved ones to suffer from survivor's guilt. Elfas's curse forces Zelashell to face an inevitable reality he wishes to avoid, yet the sorcerer stubbornly stays in denial of its effects. Living in fear and shame is preferable to him than giving into the prophet's cruelty. As Zelashell converses with the protagonist, he is touched by their undeniable kindness towards him. He/She respects his wishes and doesn't judge his reclusive tendencies. He/She is the only person the mage shares his past with, feeling that he can trust his/her integrity. If the protagonist is a male, he considers him an odd yet welcoming fellow. He is implied to have romantic feelings for a female protagonist. It's due to his/her warm affections and support that he gains the courage to once again live for others. One of Zelashell's last wishes before choosing obliteration is to live his life for the protagonist. Voice Actors *Cole Howard - English voice *Kenji Nojima - Japanese voice Gallery Zelashell-zilloll-portrait.jpg|Zill O'll portrait Zelashell_Concept_(TSOZ).jpg|TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll concept __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Sub Characters